A Succubus, A Wolf, and a Doctor walk into The Dál
by Steel Flames
Summary: <html><head></head>If only... Bo refused to choose. Dyson learned to share. Lauren accepted their love. Bo/Lauren/Dyson. Don't like, don't read.</html>
1. Bo's Dream

Summary: If only... Bo refused to choose. Dyson learned to share. Lauren accepted their love. Bo/Lauren/Dyson.

A/N Starts with an established relationship. Then goes back to the beginning. I love Lost Girl! Sooo sad that season five will be its last! Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me.

Bo ducked just in time to avoid the knife that buried itself in the wall behind her. The air demon giggled and clapped her little hands in obvious jubilation. Her yellow eyes flickered with mirth. She appeared to be about seven, but Bo knew her to be much older, with wild blonde curls. She had a button nose, cupids bow mouth, and cherubic face. She giggled madly and threw another dagger at Bo. It whizzed through the air; she caught it between her palms half a centimeter from the bridge of her nose. Bo circled the little demon, both twirling their daggers. A sadistic grin marred the demons face.

"Careful Succubus," She hissed between sneering lips.

"Careful little girl," Bo echoed with a smirk. The demon giggled inexplicably, eyeing something behind her.

"You brought me a puppy!" A deeper chuckle sounded behind Bo at the air demons joyful exclamation. Bo risked a glance behind her and inerly winced at the sight. Dyson. He was wrapped in chains. His curly blond hair was tussled and dirty. His bare chest showed signs of his resistance and was littered with small... burns? The one who held him must be a fire demon then. The boys hair was dark and shaggy. He face was attractive in a rugged sort of way. His features were sharp and strong. He eyes burned with anger.

"Hello, Succubus," he all but growled. Dyson jerked towards Bo. Smoke rose from where the demon dug his fingers into Dyson's arms. He hissed and his steps faltered.

"Bo," he whispered through clenched teeth. The demons' laughter was a gruesome melody. The girl howled with laughter, throwing back her head in uncontained glee at the note of pain in his voice. Bo clenched her fists around the daggers in her hands. The brown fled her eyes as a storm of blue bloomed in their wake. With a snarl Bo threw a dagger, aiming for the girls throat. The demon batted it away with a gust of air. Twirling her fingers the demon sent it straight for Dyson.

"Drop the dagger, Succubus." Bo glanced between her and Dyson. The knife was pressed against his chest, right over his heart. Drops of blood traced the contours of his chest.

"Don't touch him," A cool voice said. The tip of a needle pressed into the fire demon's neck. Lauren stood behind the demon; her face screwed up in a fierce look of determination. "Heat up and this serum with make you go boom." Bo's heart almost beat out of her chest at the sight of her lovers wrapped around the dangerous demon. None of them like to see the other in harms way, but trouble couldn't seem to stay away from Bo. She was glad Lauren might help save Dyson, but Lauren was human and could be hurt so much easier than fae. It was futile though to fight Lauren accompanying them, Bo well knew. It just wasn't Lauren to stand by and watch those she loved get hurt.

"No fair, Succubus, you brought toys," the demon girl pouted. "Oh, well." She raised her hand toward the others and with her free hand Lauren clutched her neck, gasping for air.

"Bo" Lauren breathed. Simultaneously Lauren pushed the plunger on her syringe and the fire demon buried the dagger in Dyson's chest. The fire demon's fingers went slack on the dagger and Dyson crumpled to the floor. The demon's eyes flashed and his skin seemed to glow bright for a moment, before dulling completely as he collapsed to the ground with dead, empty eyes. With an angry roar the air demon threw Lauren into the wall. A distinct crunch was heard before Lauren's body slid down the wall, landing not three feet from Dyson.

"NO!" Bo growled and lunged for the air girl giggle in delight, skipping out of the way.

Scooping up the dead body of her former friend the demon left Bo with an airy ", See ya 'round Succubus." Bo crawled to where Lauren and Dyson lay. She cradled their heads in her lap.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no Lauren, Dyson, wake up! Wake up! Please!" She held them close as she sobbed.


	2. Safe at Home

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. If I did it would not be ending so soon. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter & a huge thank you to nerdrific79 and Ingriid for being my first reviews! Please review or PM me with any questions or comments.

nerdrific79: Writers don't always know which of their characters go together best. Thats were we come in.

Ingriid: I could never Kill off Dyson or Lauren (at least not permanently ;).

Bo sobbed as her world faded to black. "Shh, Bo, we're right here." Dyson murmured, his accent still thick with sleep. He wrapped a strong arm around her, nestling her into his side. She lay on his bare chest, the steady beat of his heart and his even breathing a reassuring sound track. Bo blinked up at him, just able to make out his ocean blue eyes in the moonlight seeping through the farmhouse window.

"Lauren," Bo mumbled into the hollow of his neck, stifling a hiccup.

"'m right here, baby," Lauren whispered through the darkness, somewhere on the other side of Dyson. She lay her tousled blonde head next to Bo's. Her chocolate brown eyes still clouded with sleep. Bringing her hand to Bo's cheek, she swept the tears from her eyes. The blue in the succubus's eyes was slowly fading back to her usual brown. Bo caught the hand pressed to her cheek, intertwining their fingers together.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. Fresh tears dripped from her eyes and rolled down Dyson's bare chest. "I dreamt I lost you." The wolf hummed soothing nonsense into the top of her head while his fingers threaded through her hair. "I couldn't save you," she confessed in a shaky whisper.

"Oh, Bo." That was all the warning she got before Lauren's soft lips we on her own. It wasn't a particularly intense kiss, but one infused with love and comfort and home. The blonde held their intertwined hands against her heart. With the other she cupped Bo's cheek, holding her into the kiss. Only after they had to catch their breath did Lauren release her, so much love in her eyes it didn't require the words then had spoken to each other so many times before. After Lauren pulled away Dyson tilted Bo's head up kissing both of her eyelids, her nose, her forehead. He looked upon her reverently, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"You've already saved us Bo," he whispered before kissing her with a gentleness only she & Lauren knew him to be capable of. Bo smiled sleepily. She cuddled back into their arms. She felt so safe with them, so at home. She burrowed back into Dyson's chest and found Lauren's hand again.

"Get some sleep, Bo, we're right here," the shifter whispered.

"I love you," she murmured ", Both of you. So, so much." Lauren, already half asleep, let out a content humm that sounded vaguely like a 'love you too'. Dyson smiled into the top of their hair as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Without Your Heart

A/N Sadly, I do not own lost girl. This chapter goes back to before they got together. Mostly cannon through the fourth season although I'm ignoring that weird Tamsin outside the gates scene at the end of Dark Horse. Also, Tamsin and Dyson never hooked up in this story. Thanks to everyone reading, following, and thanks **Ingriid**, **nerdrific79**, and **RLD Flame-point Callie-co** for the comments. I'll try to get the next chapter out by wednesday. I want one out every 2-4 days, if you want longer chapters, less often let me know, because I'm thinking about that too. Please review or PM me with any comments or questions.

Bo downed another shot. She felt like her heart had been torn out and in a sense it had. Kenzi was her heart and now she was gone. Because of her. This was all her fault. She reached for another drink. A hand bigger than her own caught her around the wrist.

"I think you've had enough, Bo." Dyson released her wrist and slid onto the stool next to her. His broad shoulders were slumped. His eyes were dark and haunted. It looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, instead of just the days that Kenzi and Hale had been gone. He looked like shit and she told him as much. Dyson laughed darkly. "Let's get you home." Bo muttered unintelligibly in protest, but sunk into Dyson's hold when he scooped her up.

He sighed when the door gave away without any resistance. He made a mental note to install a lock. He carried to to her bed. Removing her shoes and jacket he tucked her in.

"Dyson," she murmured, peering at him through a sleep, drunken hase. "Stay."

"Bo, I don't think-"

"I don't wanna be alone." The vulnerable whisper drew his eyes to her broken, disheveled form.

"Alright," He knew this wouldn't go over well in the morning, but right now, it was what Bo needed. Toeing off his own outer clothes he crawled under the covers.

"Mmm," Bo hummed and cuddled into Dyson's embrace. "Thank you," she whispered so softly he wouldn't have picked it up without his wolf hearing.

X.x.X

Nearly a week after her best friend's death Bo was curled up on the couch watching some stupid australian puppet show Kenzi liked. Dyson stumbled into the room still half asleep.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked "It's like four in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" He shrugged moving into the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"I woke up and you weren't there, I was just checking on you." Bo noded and cuddled deeper into her blankets. They avoided talking about the nightmares that plagued them almost constantly after the pyrippus and the loss of their best friends. When Dyson handed her a coffee exactly how she liked it Bo refused to dwell on how much they had been relying on caffeine to keep the dreams away. Instead when Dyson slipped under the blankets with her she leaned into his welcome embrace.

Bo startled at a knock on the door. She grabbed for the sword Kenzi always kept in the hall. Dyson was right behind her. The locked eyes and he nodded going to open the door. _One._ Bo backed up, holding the sword out in front of her. _Two._ Dyson's hand closed around the lock. _Three._ The door swung open and Bo rushed forward to meet... Lauren?

"Hi," Lauren said holding her hands up at sword point. Bo dropped the sword to her side.

"Hi." Bo stepped back sheepishly. "It's just Lauren." she murmured to the door.

"Bo? Who are you-" Lauren trail off as Dyson stepped out from behind the door. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She eyed their disheveled appearance and staggered back awkwardly. "I'll just go-"

"Lauren wait!" Bo caught her arm. "You're not interrupting anything." Lauren looked pointedly around Bo to where Dyson stood.

"Please, do come in," Dyson said with an over exaggerated sweeping motion and a lopsided grin. Lauren brushed past them with a roll of her eyes. Having scooped up his and Bo's mugs for a refill on his way, he asked from the kitchen ", Coffee?"

Lauren had come to check on Bo. Now she had done so. and found her with Dyson, he mind supplied helpfully. She wasn't needed. She wanted to be hurt, but she had broken things off with Bo. She had no right to be angry, of course Bo would want Dyson there instead of her. To be honest, before Bo she hadn't had anything against the shifter. If anything she had liked him a bit too much .But back then she'd had Nadia and wouldn't have acted on any feelings she might have had anyway. Then Bo. _Bo_. Unlined, stubborn, loving, beautiful Bo, who'd faed her way into Laurens life changing the way she looked at the world. And herself, if she was being honest. Then she broke things off at the first glimmer of something real. Bo being Bo wanted to be friends, of course. Then Hale. And Kenzi. Now Dyson was here for her. Why would Bo need Lauren. She didn't.

"Lauren?" "Laauuren?"

"Huh?" She startled at Bo's hand on her shoulder, realizing she must have been calling her name for a while.

"You, okay?" Bo's eyebrows furrowed in concern. It was adorable. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" There was silence for a moment, before Lauren realized she had been asked a question.

She wasn't exactly sure what, so she turned to Bo and answered with the ever eloquent ", Yeah?" She registered the quiet rumble behind her on the couch as Dyson's muffled laugh.

"Good," Bo grinned, barely stifling her own giggles. "So, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing-" she trailed off. "Thank you for the coffee, but maybe I should go." She set the mug on the coffee table and stood to go.

"Lauren," to her surprise, it was Dyson that stopped her ", you should stay." At her suspicious look he shrugged. "Bo wants you here." She sat back down. "You're not half bad company either, ya know?" he bumped their shoulder playfully and when he looked over at Bo she was smiling an honest, happy smile. It was so different from her usual sexy half smirk or her fake everything's fine grimace she seemed to be wearing more and more. If he was being honest with him-self today was the happiest he'd seen Bo in days.


	4. A Valkyrie and a kiss

A/N I don't own lost girl, I just play with the characters and return them relatively unscathed. Thanks for reading, please comment or PM me with any questions or comments. Feedback makes me write faster!

Bo eventually fell asleep on Lauren's shoulder. At some point they had started a plotless, gory, mind numbing movie marathon. The were watching an old zombie movie when Dyson's phone rang. Lauren could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Tamsin?... How did you get in my apartment- ok, slow down... yeah, I'll be right there."

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked in surprise, no one had heard from Tamsin since she had carried away Kenzi.

"Apparently, she's at my apartment," Dyson rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my fridge just ran out of food." But the concern in his voice was evident.

"Go, Dyson," she said softly, combing her fingers through Bo's hair ", I'll stay with her." He shifted restlessly clearly torn between the valkyrie and his succubus.

"Call me if you need anything? She might wake up and-"

"Dyson," her voice soft, yet strong with resolve. ", I can deal with nightmares, go check on Tamsin." He glanced at his phone, then back at Bo. Nodding to himself he spun towards the door.

He paused in the threshold. "Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." ... "For being here." Then he was gone.

The sky was almost dark when Bo finally shot awake. She was on the couch cradled in Laurens arms. Once she realized she was safe she settled back into her warm embrace pillowing her head on Lauren's chest.

"Hey," Lauren murmured, rubbing calming little circles on Bo's arm with her thumb.

"Mmmmn." Bo felt the vibration of Lauren's fond laughter against her cheek. "Not that this isn't totally great, but where's Dyson?"

"Tamsin called from his apartment. He should be back soon, hopefully with Tamsin."

"And you stayed?" It wasn't a question. Not really.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here Lauren, really?"

"I told you, I wanted to-"

"-to check on my I know. No, why are you _really_ here Lauren? You broke up with me." That last one, that was a question. Lauren searched Bo's eyes, equal hits of insecurity and hope hidden in their depths.

"Bo-" But Bo's mouth was on her own swallowing up the rest of whatever she was going to say. Lauren still wanted her, even without tasting her chi the succubus could tell. Lauren moaned as Bo shifted to straddle her lap, hands braced next to her head. One of the blonde's hands slid from Bo's hair to the hem of her shirt.

Tamsin cleared her throat from the entryway where she and Dyson stood ", As heartwarming as this all is, I really need to talk to Bo."

x.X.x.X

Tamsin collapsed outside the gates. _Kenzi._ Kenzi was gone. Everyone always died in the end. She thought she'd be used to it by now but the stab of pain she felt when Kenzi's body hit the ground hadn't gone away, just changed to a hollow throb. The Valkyrie pulled herself to her feet and ran to the only place she knew would be safe.

"Dyson! Dyson open up!" She grew tired of banging on his door and kicked it down. He wasn't there. Tamsin rolled her eyes. The one time she really needed to talk to him he wasn't there. Oh, well his liquor cabinet wouldn't clear out itself. After almost completing that task she made good use of Dyson's bed. In which, she fell into a trance like sleep lasting several days.

She sat straight up in bed. Dyson's bed. Her memories came flooding back along with a few tears she'd deny venomously if ever confronted about. With the memories of her waking hours came the ones of her sleep. "Shit, there is no possible way this will end well." Bo needed to know before the others, that much was clear. It was imperative she talk to her and soon. She made a frantic call to Dyson, hoping Bo's curiosity would kick in.


	5. I spy the Nain Rouge

I fixed the tense, so if anyone caught that it should be fine now. Sorry.

A/N In case you haven't figured it out; I don't own Lost Girl. Tragic, I know. Poor writers don't understand that Bo belongs with both Dyson and for reading, following and even bigger thanks for the reviews from **nerdific79**, ** .tales**, a guest by the name of **kei**, and two other very nice guests. Please review!

**I need help finding good stories!** I'll check my follower's profiles, but if anyone reads an amazing fanfic let me know? I (obviously ) love Bo/Dyson/Lauren, but they're kinda hard to come by. I've also read some good Bo/Dyson, Bo/Lauren, Bo/Tamsin. I can't really get into Tamsin/Dyson or Kenzi/anything (even though I love Kenzi), but if there one you think will change my mind, by all means let me know. I love this fandom!

"You kissed Bo." After Bo had followed Tamsin into Kenzi's room Dyson had slumped onto the couch next to Lauren. They sat there silently, if not completely awkwardly. Then Dyson had looked searchingly into her eyes and said just about the last thing she'd been expecting. It wasn't said with accusing or malice as Lauren thought it would be, just a sad sort of acceptance. The confusion must have shown on her face, because he let out a dark laugh. "She loves you Lauren. She always has. You know wolves mate for life and I would expect the wolf in me to be jealous, but it's not. Maybe the wolf sees you as pack or even something more, because Bo loves you. I don't know. All I know is that I love Bo and if you make her happy..." He shrugged helplessly. "who am I to get in the way of my mate's happiness."

"Dyson, I really only did come over to make sure she was okay." Times like this, when they sat alone together in silence it was hard for her not to think back on those times she'd felt something for the shifter. Her heart went out to him, it really did. She knew what it was to see Bo choose someone else. Watching him and Bo, while incredibly hot, just about killed her. "I was going to leave today, when I thought you were together. I wasn't planning on staying." _Or kissing Bo_.

"I know."

"So, why did you ask me to stay?" _It would have been way easier if I were out of the picture._

"Bo wanted you here. Today was the happiest I've seen her since she lost Kenzi." He sounded so miserable. He'd been doing everything he could for Bo. For days. Then within the hour of Lauren being there it almost felt like everything is back to normal.

"It was both of you. I want both of you here." They turned at Bo's voice. She had evidently heard the last bit of their conversation. Tamsin shifted uncomfortably; apparently so had she. She looked at Bo with a grimace attempting to be a smile or perhaps more accurately, a smirk.

"I'mma head out, think about what I said, yeah, succubus?"

"Tamsin!" Dyson called after her "You going back to my apartment?"

"You're not using it." With that, she was gone. Bo found two pairs of eyes trained on her, but she knew they needed to have this conversation sooner than later.

"You want both of us?"

X.x.X.x

Following Tamsin seemed safer than facing Dyson. Or Lauren. What had she been thinking? Well, she knew what she had been thinking. She had been thinking _I like Lauren and want Lauren and Lauren looks absolutely edible rambling on about whatever Lauren was telling herself to justify visiting Bo._ So, Bo kissed her. And Dyson. She didn't know what she was going to do about Dyson. She loved him. She knew that much. But he had hurt her so much. Then again, so had Lauren. Things would be so much easier if she didn't have to choose.

"Earth to Bo. You in there succubus?" Bo blinked at Tamsin,

"Yeah, sorry. You had something to tell me?" Tamsin searched her eyes for a moment.

"You saw the Nain Rouge, right?" Her voice warbled in a way Bo's never heard. Tamsin almost looked, scared? There was that look of trepidation clouding her her eyes the valkyrie had every time she'd kissed Bo. Bo's stomach sank. This would be be bad. Very, _very_ bad.

"Yeah, before the whole Garuda mess, why?"

"She wouldn't happen to look like a ten year old girl with a very outdated idea of fashion, would she?"

"I guess so," she tried to sound nonchalant, but from the way Tamsin's face fell she could tell she wasn't successful. "Tamsin? Did you see the Nain Rouge?"

"I think so," the whisper was so quiet Bo almost didn't catch it.

"_Oh, Tamsin_," she let Tamsin collapse into her arms, knowing if it was anyone else, under any other circumstances the valkyrie would never let anyone see her this vulnerable. "What did she say?" Tamsin sighed, this long, broken sigh that rattled her whole chest and everything came rushing out. Bo listened quietly, heart sinking more and more with each bit Tamsin revealed. "We can fight this, Tamsin. We can win. We beat the Garuda, destroyed the armies of hell... and a pyrippus."

"We lost Kenzi. I don't know if she's coming back, Bo. I don't know if I'm ready to fight another fight." _what if I loose you?_

"There has to be a way. I can't lose her forever, Tamsin. We'll find a way, but we do what needs to be done."

"So we fight?"

"We fight."


	6. Time For Chi

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. Sad face. If you caught the tense mix-up at the end of last chapter, I fixed it. Same words, just in past tense. Thanks for reading, following, and the review from **nerdific79**. Please review; comment or PM me! Reviews make me write faster:)

Before Lauren could fully comprehend what she had just agreed to she found herself in Bo's arms. The succubus tucked one of Lauren's blonde locks behind her ear. She cupped Lauren's cheek, thumb tracing her cheekbone. Lauren's breath hitched at the tender look in Bo's eyes. Their kiss somehow managed to be equal parts sweet and hungry. The passion from their brief tryst earlier was rekindled and Lauren found herself sinking into Bo's hold. They broke apart only to breath.

At first his wolf had bristled at the thought of someone else with his Bo. However, once he scented Bo and Lauren, together, everything changed. He rumbled in appreciation at the sight before him. Love was practically tangible. Only when Bo's hand reached out and yanked him to them by the collar of his shirt did he realize how close he had gotten.

Dyson's kiss was an entirely different sort of hungry; he pressed the succubus to him with one hand on the small of her back. He moved to bring the other to Bo face, but she was still intertwined with Lauren. Instead, he found himself wrapping an arm around the doctor and moving his hand up to tangle in dark curls. Bo stepped back, a smile on her face as she watched her loves hold each other. Lauren blinked big, nervous, brown eyes up at Dyson as they stood there still intertwined.

"Hey," he murmured. "We can take this as slow as you want." His fingers swept across her cheekbone leaving a trail of blush in their doctor lay her hands on his shoulders; her fingers wrapped around honey curls. Like a nervous schoolgirl Lauren stood on her tip toes and brushed their lips ever so slightly.

"Okay," she whispered.

x.X.x.X

A/N Succubus healing scene (Bo/Lauren/Dyson), so If that bothers you skip this next bit.

Bo staggered into the Dál. One eye was nearly swollen shut and she struggled to keep the blood running from a gash on her forehead out of her other eye. She cradled her arm her chest; it appeared to be dislocated. Her jeans had dark patches of what may or may not have been _her_ blood.

"Bo!" Lauren gasped, rushing to her side. The doctor caught Bo just as her knees gave out. "What happened!?"

"Had a little run in with some under fae," Bo said dropping her face into Lauren collar bone. "Lauren?"

"Hum?"

"I need to feed." Bo's eyes slowly flooded with blue.

"Trick? I think we need to make use of your spare room."

"If you must," Trick sighed long and deep, trying not to picture his granddaughter with the doctor and shifter.

"Can you call Dyson?" The succubus asked her grandfather over her shoulder. Trick rolled his eyes and sighed again, but did as she asked. "I have a feeling we'll need him," Bo wisped in Lauren's ear as they crashed through the door to Tricks spare room. It was really just a closet with a bed, but they didn't need much more than that at the moment.

They crashed onto the bed. Their mouths meeting in a hungry clash of lips, tongue and teeth. Bo pressed Lauren beneath her. Trailing open mouth kisses across her jaw, down her throat, and collarbone. She paused her descent to leave a dark mark at the hollow of Lauren's throat. "_Mine_," Bo growled, forgoing the buttons she ripped open the blonde's shirt.

"Yours," Lauren gasped, arching into Bo's hold. Bo smiled into their kiss, sweet and starving.

"You started without me," Dyson tried to hide the arousal in his voice, but from the husky hitch he could tell he failed. Bo smirked and beckoned him closer with one finger. He found his feet moving towards the, of their own accord. Bo moved so she was kneeling on the bed, straddling Lauren.

"Just getting warmed up." She purred and Lauren reached up to help Bo out of her tank top. Dyson answered succubus' predatory grin with one of his own. He removed everything but his boxers, not missing the way their eyes traced his form. The shifter then joined them on the bed, crawling on all fours. When their lips connected Bo couldn't resist swallowing his chi. This was going to be fun.

A/N I promise more Succubus healing time next chapter, but I wanted to get something up! Sorry for the long wait!


	7. Glad You Came

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. If u like this check out my other Lost Girl story, _Not Just A Kiss_. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think! I love feedback!

Lauren couldn't help but moan at the sight of Bo drinking Dyson's chi. She had always denied her attraction to Dyson. Not any more. She buried her hands in his honey curls and yanked him towards her. Bo smirked and switched from his mouth to trailing open mouth kisses down his body.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," Dyson gasped between breaths.

"Screw taking it slow," Lauren said, fire in her usually calm, collected voice. Dyson slammed into the mattress with the force of their kiss. They ended up tangled on the bed, but seamlessly shifted so Dyson was lying flat on his back. Lauren straddled his chest kissing him with all she had. Bo pressed up behind her, leaving a path of love bites in her wake. The succubus reached around Lauren to caress her front. She loved the contrast between Laurens soft, supple, curves and Dyson's strong, defined planes.

Dyson let out an animalistic growl and rolled so they were all on their sides. Bo snarled back and met him in a deep, primal kiss, a clash for dominance. Neither truly won; they grew far too distracted by the sight of Lauren sprawled across the bed beside them, pleasuring herself. Her moans of gratification drew Bo towards her like a moth to a flame. The succubus crawled over top of her taking both of Lauren's hands in her own; she held them to the mattress above her head. Bo kissed her fully and deeply. As she fed on the doctor's chi her body healed almost fully. Dyson moved behind Bo, carding his hands through dark curls. She turned her head and kissed him briefly, but deeply. He moaned innately, teasing her entrance.

"Dyson," she growled ", stop. messing. around."

"Gladly," he growled back. Bo gasped and arched up as he entered her. Lauren moaned and writhed beneath the succubus when she turned her attentions back upon her. Eventually, she released Lauren's hands, pressing them tighter to the mattress above her head. She leant down, her lip brushing against Lauren's ear.

She softly murmured ",keep them here." Her breath drew shivers from the doctor. Bo's hands moved to caress Lauren's breasts invoking breathy whimpers. She nipped and sucked her way down the blondes body, pausing her descent to dip her tongue into Lauren's navel.

"Bo," she gasped ",please." Bo grinned, her fingers tracing along the inside of Lauren's thighs.

"Please, what?" She purred.

"Please, Bo, need you. now," The blonde panted. Bo smirked before lowering her head.

X.x.X.x

Bo collapsed with waves of aftershock, barely managing to hold herself above Lauren. She rolled to her side and pulled Lauren toward her. The succubus hummed contently with the blonde in her arm. She blinked up at Dyson who still lay panting on his hands and knees.

"Commere," she murmured, holding her free arm out. He smiled sleepily and before she knew it her head was pillowed on her wolf's chest.

"So," Lauren whispered into the darkness ",what does this, uh, do you want to, um are we-"

"Lauren." Bo claps her hand over the blondes mouth. "Are you trying to asks if were together now?" Lauren noded, mirth prominent in her eyes, but also fear and... hope?

"After all that?" Dyson asked. His voice still huskey, full of the wolf. He propped himself up on an elbow. "We better be." Bo mumbled something in his ear and jumped up to get a blanket. The shifter pulled Lauren to his side across the space Bo had left. He cuddled her to his chest and kissed her forehead, hating the doubt in her eyes. When Bo came back she merely lay across both of them, their legs a tangled pile of limbs. She curled up on her wolf's chest and wrapped an arm around her Lauren.

"_Mine_," she murmured and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.


	8. The Morning After

**A/N** I don't own Lost Girl. A guest left this story's first flame after ch. 7 was posted. I've never really understood why one would put that much effort into something they clearly didn't enjoy and don't have to read, but to each their own I suppose. It's rather amusing if you'd like to read it, i'm not taking it down. To everyone who's reading, following, favorited, reviewing and PMing me thank you so, _so_ much! Feedback really motivates me!

**fanfiction fan:** I completely agree and thanks for the encouragement :)

Bo shot awake as the ring of her phone pierced through her sleepy hase. The room was dark save the glow of screenlight. It took her a moment to recognize Trick's spare room, when she did she smiled. At some point in the night they had shifted so Lauren was in the middle, her head pillowed on Bo's chest. Dyson seeking their warmth held the blonde like an oversized teddy bear. The succubus and the shifter each had an arm trapped under Lauren and their legs were all twined around one another.

"'elow?" Bo mumbled, answering the phone.

"I might have found something."

"Tamsin?" The Valkyrie sounded far too awake for this early in the morning.

"Who else?" She snorts indignantly "Where are you?"

"Uh, The Dál." Technically she was at the Dál, perhaps not in the way she suggested but-

"I'll be there in five."

"Wait, what?" Bo woke up real quick.

"'Mn, whatiz it, babe," Lauren's sleepy voice mumbled.

"Is that the doctor? Bo!? Are you sleeping with the fae doctor again?"

Dyson groaned sleepily at the high pitched exclamation "Ids jus' Tamsin," he mumbled into the pillow ", Imna go back ta zleep."

"Dyson? Was that Dyson? Bo!"

Said succubus chuckled, answering merely with ",Yes." She hung up the phone. To Dyson and Lauren she asked ", I have to meet Tamsin, you coming?"

Dyson groaned ",'M not getting up."

"Lazy wolf," Lauren laughed at him fondly. She leaned over and kissed Bo soft and sweet, morning breath and all. Dyson smiled sleepily.

"Get over here," he growled playfully, catching Lauren round the waist and pulling her onto his arms. "You're staying with me." Lauren laughed softly.

"We'll be out in a bit, Bo," she said, still smiling.

x.X.x.X.

Tamsin's grin looked frighteningly shark-like. "Soo, Lauren and Dyson, huh?" She leered and let out a dry laugh at Bo's vague shrug "Definitely not what I expected."

Bo rolled her eyes, but mumbled ",me neither." Tamsin cocked an eyebrow in question, but she knew that was all she'd get out of the succubus for now. "You said you found something?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, reluctant, shifting her weight back and forth.

"Well, what is it?" Bo asked eagerly. "Can it help us save Kenz? Or is it to help with-"

"Bo."

"Yeah." There was something or someone turning fae human. It happened in all sorts of ways. Some former fae were found bloody and beaten in alleys. Some were kidnapped and returned with no memory at all. Some simply woke up and their powers were gone. One thing was certain, the fae were being hunted one by one.

"I think whatever it is, defeating it is the key to saving Kenzi, but it's dangerous. Really, really dangerous and I don't even know if it's possible. It's all based on theory and some really dusty book I borrowed from Trick. Maybe it won't come after us. "

"But what if it does, whatever it is. Listen, Tamsin. We have to try, if it can save them. You know this; you wouldn't have told me you found something unless you thought it could actually help."

"Yeah," Tamsin sighed sheepishly " It's better than sitting around wait to be fae-napped."

Bo's eyes flashed determinedly. "Tell me everything."

x.X.x.X.

"You do realize that plan has like, one percent chance of actually working, don't you?" Bo groaned incredulously.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Just an idea."

Simultaneously, Bo and Tamsin mumbled "An awful one." and "Like yours are any better." Every day now more fae were being knew close to nothing about whatever was doing this. Lauren was doing a bunch of doctory test Bo didn't really understand. Dyson was increasing patrol as much as he could. But it wasn't enough. Something needed to be done and fast.

"Bo, Tamsin?" Lauren asked "I need a blood sample to *a lot of sciencey words that meant Lauren was going to compare fae and human blood*." Bo watched the blonde take her blood. She looked exhausted. They all did.


	9. They're Called Nachzehrer

A/N Neither Lost Girl nor The Nachzehrer belong to me. I'm sorry for the long wait! My dad's been really sick and they can't figure out what's wrong. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. I love to read reviews!

The sound of the phone smashing against the unforgiving pavement was not reassuring. Bo glanced back; Lauren stared straight ahead in a daze, her breath coming out in short gasps. The doctor crumpled, she fell to her knees.

"Bo," she choked, blinking up at the succubus with watery brown eyes.

"Lauren? What is it?" Bo knelt before her.

"He has Dyson," she whispered.

Bo felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. "Who has Dyson, love?"

"Maximo."

x.X.x.X

They jumped him from behind. If he hadn't been running on purely caffeine and determination maybe he would have come out on top, but he doubted it. There'd been half a dozen of them, at least and they seemed to be able to zap his power more and more whenever he tried to use his wolf.

The first tackled Dyson from behind. He managed to buck him off and roll over. Another crouched over him, but Dyson threw it into a fire hydrant. A few more hissed at their fellow creatures wail of pain and seeped from the shadows. The closed in on Dyson, cornering him until his back was pressed to a brick wall. They all had long, tangled hair and ragged, disheveled clothes. Their eyes, though of varying colors were lifeless pits. He counted six before one launched itself at him.

Dyson nearly ripped the creature's arm off with his wolf strength. It hit the pavement with a satisfying others laughed mirthlessly, a sound like distorted bells, and two stepped forward. They flashed their fangs and Dyson swore. He fucking hated vampires, of any type. He bashed their heads together but the others laughed still. Two more move to pin him to the wall. He fought them and managed to loosen their hold.

He somehow managed to hold them off and get to his phone. Lauren and Bo were his first two on speed dial. He wasn't sure who he called, but he put it on speaker and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Dyson?" A sleepy voice asked. He called Lauren then. That or she'd picked up Bo's phone. The thought made him smile. "What's up?" He was using a great deal of his wolf strength, when one got its fangs into him. He snarled as he felt his wolf whispering and fighting, but the more it fought the less he could feel it. "Dyson?" Lauren asked ", What's wrong?" He could hear the panic seeping into her voice.

"Lauren, something's got me" he gasped out his location, adding almost as an afterthought ", My wolf can't fight them, I think they're some kind of vam-" Dyson choked as a strong and distinctly un-vampire fist slammed into his stomach. He lay flat on his back, half a dozen disgusting vampire things drooling over him. It couldn't possible get any worse could it? Then Maximo's face joined the others. He plucked the phone from Dyson's death grip with a dopey smile on his face.

"Dyson? Dyson!? _DYSON!?"_ Dyson moaned weakly as another creature got it's fangs in.

"Lauren," he whispered weakly.

"Sorry, honey, Dyson can't come to the phone right now," Maximo said, entirely too gleefully. "Can I take a message?"

"Maximo?" A broken whisper.

"The one and only, do be a good little pet and tell your succubus I'll be seeing her soon." He laughed, then the line went dead. "_Dyson, Dyson, Dyson?_ Has Bo been sharing her little pet?" he sneered. "She seems so attached."

"Leave her alone," he growled, the wolf fighting to the surface once more.

Maximo only laughed, insanity flashing in his eyes. "Don't worry, wolf, I'm sure you'll prove entertaining enough. _For now_." Dyson broke the vampires hold and lunged for Maximo. He managed to get him with his nails, but he was soon feeling the repercussions. He was so tired. Exhausted, he didn't even fight we they bound him and threw him into the back of a van.

x.X.x.X

Bo took Lauren into her arms. "_Shh, shh_," the succubus cooed ", It'll be alright." Lauren slumped against her, shaking her head. "We'll get him back."

"He'll come for you too, Bo." Lauren sounded so resigned in that moment, Bo crushed the blonde to her.

"I won't let him take me," Lifting Lauren's chin, she pressed their foreheads together and searched her eyes. "I won't leave you."

"I know."_ but it won't be your choice._ She took a deep shuddering breath, pulling herself together. She climbed to her feet and held a hand out for Bo. "Come on," she said, determined "Let's go find out what took our boyfriend." Bo grinned and took her hand.

x.X.x.X

Tamsin's response was a chain of obscenities, some quite creative, one less bar stool, and bruised knuckles. She then turned to Bo and Lauren ", Well? What the fuck are we waiting around here for?" And she led the way to Trick's library.

They'd read every relevant book. Over and over and over. They hadn't had much success until Bo came across a footnote on a section about vampires .A German vampire, Nachzehrer, it said was one who had died of unusual circumstances. They ate their own flesh in their coffin, while killing family members and loved ones through some twisted, long range magic. They often ended up turning those family members into Nachzehrer then, creating a plague or epidemic. It was also rumored they could turn into pigs and ring church bell that were fatal to anyone who heard them, Next to The Nachzehrer there was a little asterisk telling them to see another book.

The read it. Then reread it. They had their monster. If the Nachzehrer was fae before death, it said, they would have no need to feed on blood or flesh. Instead, it needed the energy that made fae,_ fae_.

They set out to learn everything they could about Nachzehrers. They would get Dyson back, before he fell victim to Maximo or The Nachzehrer. None of them wanted to think on what would happen if they didn't.


End file.
